westboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Posting Screenshots
Edit Mode If you have trouble with icons getting in the way or find unwanted helpers in your picture, try edit mode. This is especially important when trying to show ripe crops. Don't worry about the green lines. The finest canyons on the Wiki are posted with those green lines. Taking Screenshots Android There are a wide variety of devices and methods for taking screenshots on Android. However, WikiHow's How to Take Screenshots on an Android does a decent job of making sense of it. When Android Won't Do It for You: Paid & Free Apps If you find your device does not support screenshots, many experts recommend the app No Root Screenshot It ($4.99 in the US). If you prefer a free app, you must carefully choose based on stars, reviews, and compatibility with your device. All no-root apps require you to connect to your computer every time you reboot your device. However, skipping this step just means no screenshots until you complete the task. When Android Won't Do It for You: Rooting Rooting your device is a powerful but very hazardous option. It is only recommended if *You are technically savvy *You will be all right with some downtime if something goes wrong *You don't have a warranty or are willing to risk not being able to return to a warranty-friendly state *You find instructions that are completely reversible and include backups *You follow those instructions carefully If you root your device, there are free apps that will give you many options for screenshots. iOS Simultaneously press Home and Lock. If you find this difficult, there is more advice at How to Take a Screen Shot iPod and iPhone. Uploading the Image #Open the Wiki from your device #Under the search bar, tap the drop down menu called "Contribute" #Select "Add a Photo" #Tap "Choose File," and find your screenshot. If you have Android, it might be in a path similar to /storage/sdcard0/Pictures/Screenshots #'''Change the "Destination Filename" to something logical. '''Separate words with spaces or underscores. It will convert spaces to underscores, so the result will be the same either way. #For "Licensing," select "Own image" for your canyon. For most pics, choose "Fair use." #Tap "Upload Image" Posting the Results Once the picture is uploaded, you may work from any computer or device. #Tap the "Photo" button ##If editing a page, find it to the right or at the top ##If writing in the forum, it is under the edit window #Find and tap your image ##If it's among the most recently posted, it will be shown ##Otherwise, search for one unique word in the name #Choose options. If you choose a thumbnail, it will link to a full-size view. #Tap "Add Photo" #If you don't want text to wrap around it, go into source mode. In the forums, that's the square bracket button under the edit window. Type under the code for the image. #Don't forget to "Publish" or "Post" Category:Editing the Wiki Category:Contribute